La catastrofica vida de una super estrella
by MagicalGis
Summary: Levi es un actor prepotente que solo quiere más fama, Eren su mejor admirador, pero un día sus sueños son rotos por las duras palabras de su actor favorito sin embargo Levi no contaba que Eren era el hijo de sus jefes y mucho menos la nueva sensación adolescente. Ahora él no se detendrá en estar junto a él y componer su error para beneficiarse a sí mismo. Riren.


Antes lo había empezado bajo mi sobrenombre de "KobatoKamijou" Ahora he decidido rehacerlo. Va a tener diferentes cosas que antes pues por que no me acuerdo exactamente de cierto detalles pero la trama continuará igual, pero eso es por que perdí los capítulos subidos. Planeo dentro de mi paso actualizar mis cosas pendientes y componer la gramática Erencienta.

Espero les guste. Un beso y Abrazo.

Pareja: Levi x Eren.

Insinuaciones Jean x Eren, Levi x Petra, etc por chismes de artistas.

Género: Romance. AU. Comedia. Drama.

Disclaimer: Personajes correspondientes de Hajime Isayama.

Así maso menos iba el capítulo uno. Cualquier error de que se me haya volado una letra o comido o crítica constructiva siempre es bienvenido/a. Gracias.

* * *

 **La catastrofica vida de una super estrella.**

 _ **Las oportunidades van y vienen.**_

Eren estaba esperando ese momento durante todo el día. Miró su habitación llena de posters y artículos promocionales del actor que tanto gustaba y admiraba. Ese hombre era Rivaille. Quién admiraba desde que era muy chico, aún recordaba la primera película que vio de él. Se deleitó de tan dulce actuación que le hizo llorar mientras abrazaba su oso de peluche. Algún día quería llegar a ser tan famoso como él.

Armin, un amigo del joven soñador estaba mirando una de las revistas de adolescentes que tenía el moreno con la excusa de querer los posters.

—no entiendo, Eren…—empezó una conversación. —Tus padres son los dueños del estudio donde trabajo, ¿No podrías verlos siempre que quisieras?

—¡Sabes que no me gusta abusar de mis padres de esa manera! Aparte me siento de esta forma como un adolescente normal.—aclaró.

Armin simplemente suspiró mientras veía la enrome obsesión de su amigo al actor el cual era sumamente famoso, popular y amado por medio mundo. Armin, a pesar de tener una voz suave y aterciopelada se estaba formando como cantante de ópera ya que a parte de tener una poderosa voz podía tocar variedad de instrumentos musicales. La única persona en su grupo de amigos de tres personas era su amiga Mikasa quién ya se estaba haciendo conocer en el mundo del modelare y aún quería brillar en la actuación.

—Por cierto, Eren…—iba a comenzar de nuevo con sus preguntas pero le calló en un instante.

—¡Armin ya va a empezar!—le gritó emocionado.

Era un programa de radio que iba a dar 5 entradas especiales para conocer al actor.

—Y bueno amigos para ganarse estas increíbles entradas solo tienen que marcar al número y decirnos la primera película de actor….—decía el locutor.

Eren empezó a teclear rápidamente el teléfono mientras se mordía fuertemente los labios de los nervios hasta que escuchó que su llamada había sido tomada.

—¡El sol detrás de nosotros! —gritó rápidamente y orgulloso al mismo tiempo.

Después eso Eren comenzó a chillar de la emoción pues había ganado y solo estaba muy desesperado por hacer realidad su sueño.

Ahora bien la siguiente escena estaban tres amigos mirando en especial a Eren quién no dejaba de hablar de la maravillosa experiencia que tendría al día siguiente.

—Eren…—llamó Mikasa con una serenidad en voz.—Ese hombre es un enano gruñón. No te pierdes de nada si no lo ves.

Mikasa por su parte conocía al actor y le parecía la peor persona en el mundo que podía existir. En pocas palabras lo odiaba. Sin embargo Erne no le importaba y siempre pasaba por alto esos comentarios.

—¿Qué no está saliendo con la comediante?—inquirió Armin.

—¡Hanji siempre esta envuelta en chismes así!—excusó a la defensiva Eren.—A parte soy el mayor fan de Levi, "El Sol desertas de nosotros" fue su primera película, pero la que lo llevó a la fama fue "Azul para tus ojos" y es la que todo el mundo confunde. —terminó orgulloso.

—Eren, tus padres hicieron esa película y trabajan con él. ¿no crees que tienes más ventaja?—dijo bromeando Armin.

—¡Yo lo descubrí prácticamente! Mis padres no hubieran visto su potencial si yo no hubiera querido ver su primera película.—lloriqueó.

Mikasa solo suspiró molesta.— Eren, no digas que no te advertí, él no es una buena persona.

—Mikasa, tú modelaste pantalones con el cara de caballo y él sí no es buena persona. —dijo Eren ya que para él la verdadera mala persona en el mundo de la gente famosa era Jean Kirschtein.

Al final de día Eren a penas pudo cerrar los ojos a pesar de estar totalmente exhausto, la razón número uno era por que ser un verdadero fan le agotaba, la razón número dos era por que finalmente había grabado su videoclip de su canción que en dos día saldría al mundo. Quería que Levi también lo viera brillar.

Se levantó con muchos ánimos y escogió su mejor ropa, se puso su mejor perfume y pasó horas repitiendo en el espejo la palabras que le diría Levi.

Caminó alegre con su mochila a un lado cual le golpeaba la cadera y escuchaba músico en su dispositivo electrónico. Iba a ser un gran día, o eso creía él.

Tomo un taxi y se bajó antes para caminar al studio de su familia, una vez adentro buscó a las emes personas que estarían con él y… todas cada una de ellas eran mujeres. Ellas le miraron de arriba a bajo, Eren intentó saludarlas pero simplemente no le hacía conversación y seguían en lo suyo. Eren se reservó el hablarles y cuando llegó un persona para guiarlas él solo la siguió.

Las chicas solo balbuceaban lo mucho que amaban a Levi, lo guapo que era y que tanto se estaban muriendo. Eren por su parte en su silencio su corazón le latía muy rápido. La persona los sentó en una sala privada y les dijo que esperaran. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que vieron que la puerta se asomó y ahí lo vieron, Levi, el hombre de baja estatura más codiciado por la ausencia femenina actual. Con ese semblante frío pero en la gran pantalla podía tener miles de transformaciones.

Para observar el ambiente y cuidar el lugar, Hanji se quedó para ayudarle a la persona encargada y que todo saliera bien.

El rostro de Eren se iluminó, pensó en que tantas cosas quería preguntarle, decirle y …lo miró con odio. Eren sintió la mirada pesada fría y cortante de Levi ante sus ojos, le repasó rápidamente y le pasó de largo mientras saludaba a las demás chicas. Eren no sabía que hacer, estaba pensando lo más rápido que podía.

Mientras Levi seguía una fluida conversación con las chicas, Eren quería hablar pero este le decía algo cortante o lo evitaba. No podía entender por qué, él estaba ahí igual que con la chicas, también era su fan. Incluso la de pelo castaño a veces le ayudaba a hacer preguntas para que el actor le notara pero nada.

Cerró sus puños con fuerza y se paró dental de ellos.—¡Yo también soy su más grande fan! Tengo todo de usted, ¡Por favor hable conmigo!—dijo nervioso y un poco avergonzado. Pero no se arrepentía, incluso sin orgullo quería su atención.

Levi chasqueó su lengua.—yo sé que estás aquí por ser mi fan, niño, pero odio a los hombres que me miran como tú lo haces, seguro eres un gay resentido que nunca podrá ser como yo. —dijo sin escrúpulos acompañado de la risa femeninas.

Eren lo miró con detenimiento hasta que se le nubló la vista por sus misma lágrimas. Estaba arrepentido. Sentía que estaba dentro de una película de drama y él era el protagonista que se la pasaba llorando.

Salió corriendo de la sala mientras Hanji observaba con tristeza y sin poder detenerlo, Eren por su parte en su huída fuera del lugar pero en su camino chocó con una persona más grande que él. Era el actor también muy famosos, Erwin Smith.

—Eren, ¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado por el hijo de sus jefes.

Eren simplemente negó y se apartó de él. No quería hablar con nadie y se alejó caminando con velocidad.

Después de un rato, el rubio se el acercó a Levi a preguntarle por la curiosa escena.

—Levi, ¿Qué pasó con el chico que salió llorando? —preguntó serio mientras tomaba de su taza de café.

—Sabes que no me agradan.

—¡Fuiste muy malo con ese lindo chico!—preguntó de la nada Hanji quién recién llegaba a la sala de descanso.

Erwin asintió. —tienes que controlarte, ¿Sabes quién era ese chico?

—¿Debería? No y no me importa.—dijo Levi mientras tomaba su té caliente, siempre le estaban regañando y fastidiando esos dos, pero a pesar de que Erwin era su fuerte competencia le agradaba, pero en el fondo quería relucir más que él aunque el rubio fuera el favorito de los señores Jaeger.

Eren por su parte se encontraba gimoteando mientras tiraba sus cosas que tenía de decoración en cuarto aun lado mientras que Armin trataba de consolarlo o hablar con él.

—Vamos, Eren…apuesto que no quería decir eso.

—¡Claro que sí! —gritó molesto.— no puedo creer que pensé que era una buena persona…..

—Mañana sale tu sencillo, alégrate un poco.—le dijo sonriendo. efectivamente nada podía cambiar las duras palabras del actor hacía su amigo.

Eren suspiró mientras se tiraba a su cama, en verdad se sentía decepcionado y enojado, él enserio admiraba a Levi, tenía todo y prácticamente era su todo y la razón por la que no tenía una relación sentimental seria en su vida ya que estaba demasiado ocupado siendo su fan y obteniendo su mercancía.

A la mañana siguiente, los directores Jaeger citaron a sus artistas en la sala de descanso la cual contaba con un televisor grande y de alta definición, Levi observó como saludaban primero a Erwin, en el fondo se moría de ser el primero pero para eso elaboraba más una estrategia la cual no se vinculaba con su talento. Zoe le había dicho que iban presentar el proyector musical de su hijo que habían estado presentado, pero más allá eso le iban a dar un papel en una película. ¿Y si se hacía su amigo? Aunque eso para él sonaba horrible, fatigante y agotador.

Saludó con formalidad a sus jefes y volvió a tomar asiento, acto seguido estos mismos presentaron muy orgullosos el proyecto, se metieron a Youtube desde la televisión y buscaron el nombre de la canción de su hijo que se acaba de lanzar y prosiguieron a mostrarla.

La canción era electro pop, con un ritmo muy agradable y pegajosa, los colores verde y negro se hacían más presente, pareciendo estar en un bosque, la figura del cantante se había revelado, Eren, el joven que Levi anteriormente había insultado se encontraba cantando y bailando y en el video musical al son de su pegadiza e increíblemente novedosa canción. El color verde hacía resaltar más sus ojos haciéndolo ver más intrigante al joven, que realmente bailaba muy bien.

Levi estaba más salido que su color natural, la había regado completamente, Erwin le daba miradas rápidas junto con Hanji que se guardaba sus comentarios, pero efectivamente la persona que más se lo lamentaba era él. Había tirado su oportunidad de la fama por bocón. Sentía que su oportunidad de crecer se le había ido al piso, ¿Y si ya lo había acusado? ¡Trabajó tanto para ello!. Levi estaba teniendo un colapso mental muy grande en ese momento, quería que todos se fueran y gritarles de paso también, odiaba ese niño con mucha pasión. Pero sí él aun no lo sabía, es que de la fama al amor solo hay un solo paso.


End file.
